robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S: The Killer
my oc Gary Draknesi (nicknamed the Blood Blade, Dark Tears, the Demon of Blood, The Butcher of North Dakota, the Blood, dakr man, The Killer of Evil, The Rapist of Evil, the Blood Sword, the Feminist Killer and Intellectual Defeater, the Dark Blade, the Demon of Blood, the Death er, the Killer bloody, The Guts Eater, and Tthe Killer of Guts eating, The Gory DEath blade who Drinks Blood, The killer of, THe Darkest Tear, the Shadow Tear, the Shadow Walker, The Vampire of Killer, the Killer vampire, The Demon of Blood, The Lifeforce stealer, the killer of Goku (gay anime)l, the darkness Blod, Blood Tear of the Black Heaven, Shadow those Hedgehog, The Killer, Darkmess Blade, Overkill, Deathslice, The Killer, Gamer, The Rapist but only to evil and traitors, The Dark Killer, He Killed his Entire Family in Rage, the Baby Murder, The Killer, The Butcher, The Ranger, Darkness Lord, The Athiest Warrior, the Christian Killer, the Catholic Killer, the Murderer blood Of Prodesdents, the Killer of Idslam, the Killer of Religion, The Athiest sciantist, the Man who stopped religon, the Killer of the Peope, the Man who ate Pope Blood, Bloodfeast, Jawripper, Throat Tearer, the Killer of Feminists, the Killer of Anti-Gamers, kollnikov, He hates Adlof Hilter because he was violent and week, I killed Hielter, He stopped the invasion, The Gamer Master, Blooddark Killer Steal, Lifestealer, The Stealer of Blood, The Blood Blade, The Killer of the Blood, The Bloody Lifestealer, Darkness the Death, Kill la Kill, Fuck You, The Dark Fuck, the Killer Cunt, the Destroyer of the Enemy, the God of Blood, He Killed the Gods, He;;s the Killer, Look out it’s the Darkest Tear *HHAAAKCKCKCKKCKGHHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHHHGGH please no I am sorry please forgi-HHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGH (Last thing people say before he kills th he kills them) Name Scar Bloodhaven of House Tragaryand Appearance Gary Deafheaven is the Son of the Demon, who he hates and will kill him. THough he kills and rapes people, he only does it to evil people. He is the Darkness Air to the Throne of Blood, but he does not like killing people. He’s depression makes him not care for other people, and isn’t afraid to kill anyone that gets in his way Eye Colour Red Life Scar was born in the War of the Gory Killers. His dad killed his mother but he protected her and killed him, he watched people died and knew that the world is an evil place that kills good people and it changed him he doesn’t care about other people pecause life is a meaningless sack of shit and you’ll do anythign but nothing happens so watch the fucking point? He has long dark black hair that covers his eye, and the eyepatch (when fighting Darkness Deathscar the Bloody Corpse Rapist) and th eye is falling out when he stabbed but he killed him. He has the sword from kingdom hearts and he grins evilly when killing people. He hates the evil citzens who support the work of the United Nations who want to kill everyone and burns down the city to kill hem. When He kIlled his beautiful wife Scarlet Bloodhair: Scar, you cannot be killing people all the time… you have to protect what you care about….. The Tortured Soul (Gary Deathblade) : SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! YOU DON’T KNOW FUCKING ANYTHING YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE LENGTHS I GO TO I TRYED TO PROTECT EVERYTHING BUT THEY ALL ENDS UP DYING SO WHAT:S THAT FUCKING POINT Death Dark (as he became known after killing his wife) ripped of his Scarlet Bloodhair’s head in angre… her beautiful hair was so red, you couldnt see the blood… SCALRET I AM SORRY PLEASE COME BACK he cried but he couldn’t I HATE GOD THIS IS WHY HE HATES GOD THOSE FUCKING CHRISTIAN PUSSIES THINK HE DO ANYTHING BUT HE SJUST WANTS TO WHAT’S ME SUFFER ITS SO CRUEL AND UNFAIR Gary took up he death blade and filled it with his black tears of sorrow… the sword gained the power I AM GOD NOW! NOT A CRUEL GOD I WILL KILL ALL THE EVIL FUCKING ASSHOLES HE WALKERD TO GENERAL DREAKAGHARIM YOU KILLED HER Ha ha ha… Yes…. weakiling…. You couldn.t save Scarlet Bloodfind… how I loved would have love to love her corpse ha ha ha…. FUCKIGN ASSHOLE AND SO DARKNESS DEATHSCAR TOOK THE DEATH BLADE AND STABBED IN THE EYES AND CUT OFF HIS ARMS AND LEGS AND HIS PENIS No… please Scarlet Deathblade…. I’m sorry… I’ll do anything… plase spare me FUCK OFF ASSHOLE LEAVE ME ALONE Then Deathbland took Dark th he took the Dark Geneal to hell YOU’LL BE IN THE WORST PAIN POSSIBLE AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO DIE, THAT’S HOW THAT’S WHAT YOU DESERVE No… He cried but not one cared, not even Satan GRA HA HA, Says Satan, YOU HAVE DONE WELL MY SON, YOU HAVE KILLED HIM NO!!!!!! I AM not!!!!!!!!!! LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I ONLY KILL THE EVIL SCUM OF THE WORLD GRA HA HA PERHAPS SO, BUT ONE DAY YOU’LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME THAT DAY IS WRITE NOW FUCKER and Gary drew the Dark Blood Blade. This blade had over 7,000,000 names because you gave it a new when it draws the blood of evil, Gary Killt 9,000,00 peop,e with it but his master Shibobu drew blood 5,0000 times Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Morally Gray